


please you

by lemonkisses



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonkisses/pseuds/lemonkisses





	please you

i hoped you can like me someday, i hated myself. and now im fit perfect just for you, why arent they happy?? why do they hate me more? i just want to be important. will anything even please them? im trying. maybe its because of me. im the problem


End file.
